When a stranger calls
by nada129
Summary: A mysterious creature appears from hell to warn his sister Raven about another prophecy that is about to start, but this one is stronger than the last. Can the teen titans stop it or will the fail? Rob x Rae
1. The meeting

Striding through the fiery pits of hell, fire blazing in each and every corner. Stalked by the memories that filled his head, about his long lost sister. Red pointed ears poked out of the spiked black hair, which framed the red face that held his anonymous glowing eyes, the colour was never revealed. Black combat boots just above the ankle, with jeans layed over top. They lead to the form fitting skull shirt covering his well developed toned body. His name was Nada.

His hands clenched in fists as he burst through the iron gates leading to the mortal realm, to warn his sister Raven of Trigons return to put an end to the prophecy once and for all.

MEANWHILE AT TITANS TOWER

Another war, one of the most serious in all of history, was taking place.  
>"MEAT!"<br>"TOFU!"  
>"MEAT!"<br>"TOFU!"  
>Raven snapped her book shut in frustration. She rose from her spot and glided over to the bafoons with a dark scowl plastered on her face. Raven tried getting their attention too many times.<br>"ENOUGH!"  
>Electric appliances exploded all of the tower. You could hear Starfire screaming as she entered the main room with her hair alite. Her hair dryer had exploded with sparks flying.<p>

Raven turned her attention to the boys to see them cowering in fear.  
>"You are waisting your energy and emotions on a pointless argument," She furrowed her brows as a jolt of energy sparked inside her.<br>Without a second thought she ran out the room passing Robin on her way. Raven rushed to her room igoring his cries. Once inside she grabbed a couple of books before transporting to the top of the tower.

A gust of wind blew before she felt the energy spike again, fast approching. Her head throbbed as the source sped closer. Below the tower, in the sapphire ocean a ripple started to form as something sped across the water at the speed of light. Raven became suspicious but cautions, so grabbed her communicator to warn the other titans.  
>"Robin, I think we have a problem, on the roof of the tower,"<br>"Ok, we'll be there,"  
>She closed the device before getting into battle position.<p>

The source traveled closer, and the team were still on there way. Raven grew intense as it dared to come closer. In the nick of time, Robin appeared as soon as the silouhett soared up the towers edge, then finally plumeting onto the roof. The figure raised his head, giving the empath and secretive smile as he prowled closer, as if she was his pray.  
>"Hello Raven,"<p>

**(A/N: My first fan fic! please R&R!)**


	2. Disastrous

"Hello Raven,"

Her eyes widened as she gaped at the red skinned stranger.  
>"Who are you?" Robin demanded.<br>"My name, is Nada,"  
>He was stopped in his tracks as the titans formed a protective shield around Raven.<br>A cackle burst from his mouth as his pace quicked, determined to get to Raven. Claws appeared from his finger tips, reflecting the blinding sun. Robin gritted his teeth as he extended his bow staff before lungeing at the imposing figure. With one swift move of his hand, the red skined strangers claws burst into flames before slicing through the Robin's bow staff, he gave Robin a quick boot in the stomach causing him to topple over the edge into the deep abyss.

In reaction Cyborg charged at Nada hoping to catch him off guard. His plan backfired as Nada pivoted 180 degrees and planted his hand on Cyborg's chest. The force of his hand was so great, he summoned his fire to create a deep hole into Cyborg's chest. The blast was powerfull, Cyborg was flung into the ocean. Nada started to walk closer to Raven.  
>"Leave her alone!"<br>Beastboy transformed into t-rex charging at the prey. Nada's smile turned crooked. He bent his legs before front flipping over the beast. Once behind him, Nada grabbed the dinosaurs tail, he grinding his teeth while he spun the t-rex round. Nada spun him with great speed, before throwing him into the approaching and yelping Starfire.

Last but not least he snapped his attention to Raven. Nada made no more moves while he stared at her. Her foot moved back causing Nada to lift his hand. As a flame flickered as mythical creatures started to take shape. Little minions armed from head to toe took formation around Starfire and Beastboy to keep them at bay.  
>"I have a message for you," Nada edged closer.<br>Chanting a portal beside him, Nada concerntraited on the mist that began to form an image of the blood red, king of the demon world. Trigon, their father.  
>"Words can not describe the danger that is approaching earth, but I can show you,"<br>Nada walked forward towards Raven.

Raven watched as he came closer, reaching into his mind she looked for the truth, it was a blurr, of fire and torture. But in one part of his mind, the section she was looking for, was the answer. He was here to warn her and he would not let anything get in his way, not even Raven's friends. A hand was placed firmly on her head as she exited his mind.  
>"Relax, you might feel a slight pinch,"<br>The world around her turned black, as it morphed into another picture.

They arrived in a dark alley way, still in Jump City.  
>"Why did you bring me here?" Raven demanded.<br>"I can't have your friends attack again, I would just transport you to the proper location myself, but I cannot with out my assistant ,"  
>"Assistant?"<br>"Shows how much you know," Nada teased.  
>"Just get to the point on why your here,"<br>"I will tell you soon enough. You always did lack patience"

Nada waved around his hand. Out of it came a fearsom beast made of fire. A dragon. Its body slithered out then turned to face the two humans. Its eyes flickered as it darted towards them, mouth wide. It roared as its jaw cloased around them, sending its master and aquantance to another dimension.

**(A/N: Please R&R, no harsh comments, first fan fic. Pleased how its turning out,)**


	3. The beginning

Raven gritted her teeth as pain rocketed through her body. She crumbled to the floor while Nada stood in silence. The fire disappeared fast, but soon re-appeared as walls.  
>Nada started down at her, not caring that she was on the floor.<br>"I told you to relax, and as you did not do so, you felt pain. How will you accept pain, if you never learn to embrace it? Trust me, if you don't learn to then you will feel grate pain in the tasks and risks we must take,"  
>He narrowed his eyes.<br>Raven rolled hers before rising. Little shadows appeared further down the path.  
>"They your assistants?"<br>"I have many, and yes they are one group of them," About seven little goblin like creatures waddled to their master, they were the same ones that appeared on the titans tower roof. One stared at Raven with dagger like teeth. It growled low in it's throat before turning of track. It ignored its masters calls as it crawled closer to the sourceress.

"Raven look out!"  
>As it leapt at her with bewildered eyes she encased it with black magic. It scratched and clawed at the cage of magic. Nada let out a sigh.<br>"Im sorry for Razor, he's one of my most... vicious assistant, but also the most protective," Raven lowered the ball and released the 'thing'.  
>A heavy glove was placed apon his hand, with a brown gem that matched Razor's skin. He raised his hand, as a signal to call them to his side. Razor glared at Raven before returning to his master.<br>"What, actually are they?" Raven asked, looking quizzicaly.  
>"Goblins, my minions and my army,"<br>"How did you find them?"  
>"They found me. This story I am about to tell you also gives away why we never met. My mother abandoned me in a cave once whe realised I was more demon than human. It was 1983 August 29th. I was only a young child, mearly a month old, I was put in the cave near nightfall. But a noise of grumbling and gurgiling caught my attention..."<p>

_**FLASHBACK**_

A baby laid there staring at the brown creature.  
>"Master," The obvious leader hummed before it bowed before the clueless baby. The other nine copied.<br>"Take to Trigon," One instructed. The tallest of the creatures came over to Nada, with eyes yellow and puffy. It's claws lifted the baby, carrying him out of the jet black cave, and into the light.

_**REALITY**_

"Oh, and they brought you here?" Sorrow was like an alien emotion to Raven, but a little sparked inside her.  
>"We must prepare for what is coming,"<br>"Which is?"  
>A long pause.<br>"Trigon, he has found the power to return to Earth without the need of a gem. His powers are far greater than before and more dangerous to the world of humans," Raven's eyes widened a little.

"What do we need to stop him?" Raven asked.  
>"Your spell books, have you got them?"<br>"At the tower," Raven groaned.  
>"You must return tonight to retreave them, without the spells, we have no chance in defeating him,"<br>"Wont the Titans see me?"  
>"Night provides camoflage and they should be asleep. You will use your powers to get in and grab the equipment required,"<p>

A thought popped into her head. The titans, the team. Raven wouldn't see them for a long time which hurt. They were like family, the family she never had. She was abandoning them with no clue on where she was or what was happening. But she would take the risk, if she knew it would keep them safe.

**(A/N: Chapter 3 posted, read and review please, tell me what you think of it)**


	4. New Relationships

Raven teleported onto the titans tower roof. Her communicator had been buzzing but she ignored it as she didn't want them to know what she was doing. It was to dangerous for them to find out. Nada had given her simple instructions on how to get into the tower without being noticed, and she intended to complete her mission successfully. Raven looked at the metal she stood on, imagining sinking through the floor. It came to reality when a black circle formed around her, guiding her down into the main room.

It hadn't changed much, but Raven gasped once she saw her friends sitting on the sofa watching a movie. Luckily, their backs were to her. Raven sighed in relief as she hovered over to the doors. She went through them, but became alert as the noise caused the otheres to turn around.  
>"Did you hear something?" Robin asked.<br>"Yeah, sounded like someone coming through the doors," Cyborg narrowed his eyes.  
>He had repared his chest from the damage caused earlier.<br>"Raven?" Starfire suggested.  
>"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Robin got off the sofa, followed by the others.<p>

Raven's pace quicked as footsteps began to sound behind her. The titans. Raven panicked so she went into the nearest room, which was Robin's. Cautious about them, she placed her ear against the door. The footsteps carried on past, and once she thought the coast was clear, she opened the door to exit. To her suprise Robin was standing there, just about to enter. Raven stumbled backwards in shock, she started disappearing but Robin lunged out for her.  
>"Raven! Wait!" He begged, hand out stretched.<br>Robin grasped her forearm before she could sink through the floor, but he pulled her a little too hard. Raven tripped over Robins steel toed boots, collapsing ontop of him as they fell to the floor. Once they hit the floor, their faced became inches apart. Both teens leaned closer, but in the background, Robins light bulb exploded snapping Raven out of her daydream. She pushed against the floor to get up, but was forced back down by Robin's hands sliding under her hair. He gently moved her head closer to his so their lips connected. Raven's heart lifted with delight, as a warm fuzzy feeling calmed her.

Starfire decided to go check on Robin as he hadn't followed them down the hall. The first place she would look was his room. Starfire knocked on the door, shocked at what she saw. Raven was kissing Robin! Robin was kissing Raven! Starfire had mixed emotions right now, not sure if she should be feeling, jelousy, anger or betrayal. Starfire felt uncomfterble so started figiting, Raven heard a noise so raised her head to see Starfire staring straight at them with a bewildered look. Raven parted her lips from Robin's and motioned towards the confused alien. Raven shot up with Robin doing the same, they stood side by side embarrised. Raven quikly apoliogized before fading through the floor.

She appeared in her room, finally. Grabbing some books she made her way back to the roof. Nada would be suspisious by now and probably angry. Raven cast a spell that took her back to hell.

Nada was pacing back and forth, one hand behind his back and one on his chin. He was getting concerned about the lack of time Raven was wasting. A misty glow appeared infront of him and out of it stepped Raven with a few books. Her flustered face caught his attention.  
>"What happened?"<p> 


	5. Deal

"What? You spoke to him? And even worse, you kissed him?"  
>"It was an accident," Raven narrowed her eyes.<br>"That was exactily what I told you NOT to do Raven!," Nada yelled.  
>"I could of just stayed there and left you to deal with Trigon on your own but you'd be dead by now!" Raven rubbed her temples trying to keep her emotions in check.<br>Nada softened up.  
>"Listen, if you want to keep your friends safe, you have to let them go, especially after what happened,"<br>"Leave? You mean, forever?" Raven raised her eye brow.  
>"I never said that you were going back,"<br>"You can't keep me in hell forever!" She protested.  
>"I may not be able to keep you in hell forever, but i can while Trigon is still standing. If you disobey these rules, your friends will die. Along with the world,"<br>Raven crossed her arms.  
>"I sense this dis-pleases you. I know it is not to your satisfactory to be stuck down here. Perhaps we could make a deal?" He suggested.<br>Nada put his hands behind his bacK.  
>"I suppose so. If i help you defeat Trigon, you will return me to my friends and leave them out of situtaions such as this. Deal?"<br>"Deal. But you will also assist me in a dilema that has been interfering with my plans for far too long," Nada smirked.  
>Raven considered his 'extention'. She unfolded her arms, pleased. Raven nodded.<br>"Im glad we can come to our agreements,"

* * *

><p>"Starfire what's the big deal!"<br>"I saw you making lip contact with friend Raven!" Starfire sobbed.  
>Robin shrugged.<br>"Starfire I know you have feelings for me. But the way I see you, is as a sister," Robin reassured.  
>"I understand," Starfire hung her head low, eyes closed, as she floated off to her room.<br>Robin scratched the back of his head nervously.  
>"Sorry," He muttered.<br>The common room doors closed, Robin smiled to himself. But it soon disappeared. The girl he loved was missing. He felt love and guilt. Guilt for not doing anything about trying to find her. But he would.  
>No matter what.<p>

_**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R :D )**_


	6. The Warning Of Things To Come

Little did the boy wonder know that tonight he would be getting a little visit from someone. Someone he didn't want to make angry.

Robin sat in his room staring at the files that lead to Slade, he suspected that he had something to do with that 'Nada' person. His Raven had been taken and the team were the only ones who could stop him. Hopefully. His mask narrowed as he pulled out his communicator.

"Raven, calling Raven, can you hear me?"

All that came back was silence. Angered he threw his communicator across the room, watching as it bounced off the wall and onto the carpeted floor. Robin put his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh. This was not going well. As the light above him flickered slowly, its the illuminous glow came to a halt. The room was pitch black. Robin stood up.

"How come it's always my lightbulb that dies after a week," He complained.

As he went to reach up, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He felt eyes on him, watching every move he made. An eerie laugh that emerged from the shadows echoed off of the walls. Robin spun around in panic. A tall red skinned figure strode out from the darkness. Nada. Robin gasped as he stumbled back shocked that the demon was here. Was he spying on him? He needed answers, there were so many questions that he needed to know, but the biggest and most important question was: Where is Raven? Nada's head tilted a little to the side, analysing Robin's emotions. He was related to Raven and they did both share a few of the same powers. At the moment Robin was feeling confusion and worry. Perfect.

"I hear you have been interfering with my sister. I am giving you a warning, and this is your only warning. If you fail to follow my instruction then you will find yourself in the fiery depths of hell were the demons will rip your heart out and feed it to the hell hounds. Do you understand?" Nada threatened.

Robin leapt into his battle stance, ready to fight. He wouldn't give up on Raven, no matter what anyone said. Nada chuckled.

"I admire your determination Robin. But you see, I am no ordinary person, with me determination will get you no where except to the gates of death. You do not know who your dealing with here, if you continue this current course that you have chosen in the past, you will be the reason your team mates die. And you will be the last to go, as I will force you to watch each and every friend suffer until they beg to be killed. You may see me as the bad guy, but you are wrong, I am only trying to stop the return of my father, and if this is what I have to do and say to get rid of Trigon, then so be it. SO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM RAVEN," His last words became louder and more fierce.

As Robin moved his lips to ask another question, Nada began walking backwards, into the shadows. His eyes never left Robin.

"I'd be careful if I were you Robin. I'd choose the right decision, otherwise you are only hurting yourself and risking you team mates their lives,"

Suddenly he was gone and the lightbulb continued to shine. Robin let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding as his body shook a little. He was not expecting that at all. In one quick move Robin ran for his communicator.

"Cyborg, lock down the tower!"

* * *

><p>Light foot steps repeated as Raven hurried towards the group of minions guarding the gate. As they saw her every minion that had gathered by the doors scurried off in awareness that Raven was related to their master. Raven watched with lack of emotion. They did seem like useful minions but, they were a bit small, surely something of a greater size could do more? She shook her head and switched to another thought. Where was Nada? He had been gone for a while, what more did he need? She had gotten the books that she would use to perform the spell and he didn't say that there was anything else. If it were her he would say 'Your wasting time!' Figures. Suddenly the sound of moving rust snapped her out of her thoughts. Nada stepped through the gate and brushed the ash from his clothes.<p>

"Where have you been!" Raven demanded.

"I went to pay your team mates a visit, they didn't take my arrival so well,"

_FLASHBACK_

"Dude why did you want Cy to lock down the tower?" Beastboy asked.

"Nada decided to come back, I asked you to because he knows were Raven is, and with our lock down system no one can get in or out no matter what power they possess,"

Starfire looked at him confused.

"So, the captor of our friend has returned to take another friend!" Starfire started to hyperventilate.

"No Star, he isn't here to take a friend. He came to warn me to stay away, but he's still here. He's the only one that can take us to Raven, so spread out and find him. Check every shadow, from what I'v seen, thats his favourite hiding spot," Robin ordered.

"I'll check our rooms," Cyborg offered.

"Dudes I guess i'll keep checking the main room and the kitchen,"

"I'll take the training room and watch the security cameras,"

"And I shall search the roof, stairs and the basement. Also the outside just in case he did manage to escape in the time of nick" Star finished.

Each titan rushed to their stations eager to find their intruder. They were determined to find Nada and they wouldn't stop until they did. No matter how long it took.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: Annnnnd END! of chapter 6. Heres a shout out to The Mighty One for all your positive comments that helped me to improve on my story. I hope you enjoyed Please review and leave what you think. Hopefully they will be good comments, thank you and good day)**_


	7. The Flashback

_**(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully this next chapter makes up for the wait, enjoy!)**_

* * *

><p>Cyborg set up his light and began to search his destinated places. Each Titan's room. First he would check his room. Cyborg glanced at the doors and stopped walking once he came to his. The door swished open and he entered. Everything looked normal but something could be out of place.<p>

"If I were trapped in my room where would I hide?" Cyborg rubbed his chin.

He walked over to his metal bed and looked under it.

"Nope," Cyborg sighed as he stood straight again.

Next he went to check by his computers but again failed to find anything. Nada was laughing to himself silently, watching as Cyborg became more and more irritated once he couldn't find Nada's hiding place. He watched as Cyborg rubbed his head and walked out.

"Well, I guess I should check Beastboy's room," Cyborg paused, went eye wide and cringed.

"Robin's first," He let out a sigh and walked in the direction of Robin's room.

BEASTBOY

Beastboy lifted the sofa then just dumped it back on the floor upside down.

"Nope, nope," He kept repeating with every spot he checked.

He ran to the fridge and opened the door. Beastboy grabbed as much food as he could and began to throw it all behind him. As his eyes scanned the shelves inside the cooler, a blue gooey blob latched onto his face. Beastboy screamed like a girl as he tried to get it to release. Once he yanked it off he threw it back into the fridge and slammed the door shut panting, pushing his back against it to try and stop the monster escaping. Once the banging stop he let out a breath.

Nada watched from the ceilings corner, suprised at how dumb one could be.

"Beastboy you really are the joker of the team," He shook his head in disappointment.

ROBIN

Robin stopped in the hallway.

"Hmm, training room or security cameras?" He asked himself.

He decided it would be more helpful to check the security cameras. Robin entered the room and closed the door behind him. A black chair sat infront of around 20 screens. Robin went over to the chair and sat down as he started to type in the password to monitor every single room. Robin's eyes scanned the screens and landed on the living room, watching as Beastboy messed it up. He shook his head.

"Beastboy," He said.

Suddenly a flicker from the corner appeared. Robin narrowed his eyes as they landed on the training room. He focused as the lights flickered on and off but once nothing else happened he decided to go investigate it, full of curiousity. Robin got up off the chair and exited the security room, not noticing a shadow pass before the camera.

The training room door swished open gracefully and Robin entered. His head flicked from left to right as he looked for anything suspicious. Suddenly the door slammed shut, rattiling due to the force, also the flickering of the light slowed down to a slow pace of light to dark.

"What the?" Robin looked around, brows knitted together.

He spun around after hearing a noise. Rattiling of chains began to creep him out, he let out a cry of shock as he heard several weights hit the ground. Once the lighting flickered on he saw a shadowy figure in the corner.

"Starfire?"

The light turned off again, it was as if the light bulb was fighting for control. They went back on again and this time the figure was closer. Robin continued to take several steps back but it seemed that the distance between him and the mysterious silhouette remained the same as the light continued to switch. Darkness and light began to change quicker, giving the shadow more oppotunities to get closer at a faster pace. Suddenly once the darkness was banished, the shape vanished. Robin became less tense as he let out a sigh of relief. He shook his head and went to pick up the fallen weights but as he turned around four red eyes filled his view, Robin let out a scream and stumbled bck eventually falling over.

STARFIRE

Starfire floated down the stairs towards the basement, she spun around in a circle feeling paranoid. It felt as if someone was hiding, watching her. Her superstitions led to Nada. She began to bite her nails on one hand and created a star ball with the other to shine some light on the situation. Starfire floated to various parts of the room, but when she saw no one was there she became ore relaxed. She let out a sigh.

"This room of darkness is most nerving," She whispered to herself before leaving.

Star landed on the floor and began to walk up another set of stairs that lead to the roof. That is, until she heard Robin's scream. She let out a gasp.

"Robin!"

She began to fly in the direction of the training room, gripping her communicator and contacting the others.

"Friends! Robin is in trouble. He is in the training room, come quickly!" She shut the device once she got to Robin's selected area.

Starfire surfaced to the floor and ran at the door. But instead of it openining she ran into it and fell onto the floor. She began to rub her sore head.

"Why are the doors not opening?" She asked no on in particular.

"Starfire!" She heard the faint call of Robin.

Starfire got up in a flash and slammed her fists against the metal that wouldn't give in. She kicked at it furiously.

"Yo Star! What are you doing?" Cyborg asked with a confused look plastered on his face.

"This door will not open to y presence, and Robin is trapped with Nada!" Star explained.

"Say no more," Cyborg stood beside Starfire and blasted the door with his sonic cannon.

She began to help by using her bolts and Beastboy attacked it in tiger form, but no one did any damage to it.

"I will have to blast through the walls to save him,"

"Dude! Are you crazy? Then Nada will escape!" Beastboy yelled as he waved his hands above his head.

Cyborg covered Beastboy's mouth with his hand as he tried to yell more things.

"Do what you have to Star," He nodded at Star as he granted her permission.

An anime sweatdrop fell from Beastboy's head.

Star went over to a wall and shot it several times, creating a giant hole. She flew out into the open air and blasted the wall that lead to the training room. Star flew in and saw Nada looking at her and Robin still on the floor.

"You shall hurt my friend no longer!" Her eyes turned green as she was about to fire lasers but she felt something touch her arm.

Nada held her arm loosly.

"I dont think that would be neccesarry," He said.

Starfire didnt listen and tried to tug her arm out of his grip but he didn't let go. She looked at him full of anger and yanked her arm out of his grip and flew higher so she was out of his reach, Star looked at where he had grabbed her and noticed that a red handprint was engraved on her.

"What have you done?"

"My apologies. I had forgotten that my skin is hot, due to being born in hell," He said.

Starfire saw him glancing at the giant hole in the wall and flew over to block it.

"Where is friend Raven!" She demanded.

Nada shook his head and grabbed her by the ankle, throwing her into the approaching Robin. He watched as they hit the floor and shook his head.

"Raven is fine, she is helping me so stop attacking me for the sake of it," He scratched his head before running out of the window and front flipping out of it.

He never hit the bottom, he had disappeared from the titans sight before he had the chance to. Suddenly the door blew open and a blue laser followed after it. A green blurr and a metal man came running in and saw Starfire and Robin tangled up in the corner. Beastboy raised an eye brow.

"Uhhhh, were we inturrupting you?"

Starfire pushed herself of off Robin and helped him up.

"No, nothing," Robin said as he brushed dust and dirt off of his clothes.

"Did he get away?" Cyborg asked.

The twosome nodded.

Nada was clinging to the side of the tower listining to the conversation, he let go of the sides and vanished before walking through a set gates.

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

"And that's what happened,"

"You said you wouldn't hurt them, we had a deal!" Raven growled

"The deal was that you would help me if I left your friends alone,"

She curled her hands into fists.

"I went to collect a book that you had forgotten but they locked the tower down and tried to capture me, I had no intention of even meeting them today," He explained.

"Why didn't you ask me to-"

"Because when I sent you last time you failed to retrieve a book and ended up making lip contact with a team member, do you think I would ask you again?"

Raven fought to control her emotions. She didn't want to look at him so turned her head away.

"They are my friends, you should of let me handle it," Raven spat.

"Do you think I would trust such a careless, reckless, irresponsible and immature little girl?" He said through gritted teeth.

Raven aimed her hand at him and summoned her black energy, ready to fire.

"If you attack me then I'll end our deal and your friends will die!" Nada rushed.

Her body went from stiff to relaxed, but not because she was happy, because she needed to protect the people who were like her family. Raven lowered her hand and stood straight again.

"If we keep arguing then we will get no where. Now i suggest you learn to control yourself and start thinking. I have also come up with a new rule. If you disobey me, answer back or develop an attitude, then I shall kill one of your friends without question as I have had enough. Do I make myself clear?" He asked, putting his hands behind his back.

Raven went eye wide.

"You w-"

"Do! I make! myself, clear," He asked again, demanding an answer.

"Yes. But you wouldn't dare hurt them," She shook her head.

"Try me,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: Hope you liked it! Please Review :D)**_


	8. Battle of Anger

Raven growled at Nada's subborness.

"You know you wouldn't, otherwise you would lose me," Raven pointed to herself.

"And your friends would be dead, and it would be all your fault," He said, pushing his luck.

Raven had had enough. A roar escaped her lips as she lunged at Nada. Her hands closed around his neck as she pushed him to the ground. Nada was caught off guard as he hit the floor but immediately started clawing and lashing out at the girl with a short temper.

"Get off me!" He yelled.

Nada's hands gripped Raven's wrist and threw her off of him. He stood straight and cleared his throat. Raven laid on the floor and lifted her head to see Nada attempting to leave. Her hand shot out and encased his legs in her dark magic. She swiftly moved her hand which commanded her powers to throw him away from the gate. Nada thought quickly, before he hit the ground he created a portal which lead to Titans tower. He went inside and disappeared.

"No!" Raven yelled.

She stood up and flew to the portal that was shrinking. Raven managed to get inside before it closed fully, the after affect of her tumbling into the main room. Raven stood up and brushed herself off.

"Last time I travel by his portals," She grumbled.

A noise sounded from the hallway, the cry of Cyborg.

"Cyborg!" She muttered before running out to the source of the scream.

Raven looked around to see Cyborg being pushed against the wall. She watched a a red light appeared by the side of his head as he struggled to break free of a strong grip. An explosive noise deafened her but she watched exactily what had just happened. Yellow eyes looked at her but soon vanished. Instead of going after Nada she knelt beside the injured Cyborg. She looked at his head for any injuries, and saw that Nada had blasted a hole in his head.

"Robin! Starfire!," She yelled for help.

The opening of several doors happened and the Titans ran out.

"Over here!" She said with hope in her voice.

Once she saw Beastboy also come she slumped her shoulders.

"Beastboy?" She said with less enthusiasm.

"Missed you too Raven," He dropped his ears.

"Raven!" Robin ran at her and encased her in a hug.

Raven blushed and noticed that Robin did so too as he released her and scratched the back of his neck.

"C-Cyborg's hurt," She stuttered.

"Nada. What happened? Did he blast him through the head or something?" Beastboy questioned.

"Yes. Do you think he's, dead?" Raven asked worried.

"I do not think so, just shut down," Starfire nodded as a tear escaped her eye at the thought of one of her best friend dying.

Raven let out a breath of relief. She opened her eyes and instead of two amethyst ones, there were 4 red.

"He's taken it too far this time," Her demon voice bellowed.

Her body rotated and levitated to where her instincts told her to go. The demon inside her lead her to the training room. As she entered a cold breeze rushed over her body, cooling her already freezing skin. Her red vision scanned the room.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" She laughed with razor sharp teeth shining like the blade of a dagger.

The door wizzed shut behind her and she sealed it with her powers. In Raven's throat lurked a deep and low growl.

Nada sat in one of the ceilings corners, get excited at the sight of the over angered demon. He looked at the wall of which Starfire had previously created a hole in to see it was already fixed.

"Good," He muttered.

Nada looked around to see no other way out.

"Found you," A voice whispered.

He looked below him to see Raven holding a weight in her hands, acting as if it was a baseball bat. Her other hand held a pole. She put the weigh down so she could bend the pole several times into the shape of a deformed ball. Raven picked the weight back up, lifting it as if it had no weight on it at all. She threw the ball and hit it with her 'bat'. Nada jumped to another corner, watching as the ball created a dent where he had previously been.

"Strike one," She laughed.

Nada put on a couragious face and got down from his corner. Fire crackled around his left hand and his claws lengthened.

And so it began.

The fight between two demons.

Until the death. 


	9. ATTENTION!

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Please sign the petition and post it on as many things as you can; Profiles, story chapters, reviews pleeeease! 


	10. Road Kill

_**(A/N: Here's chapter 9! i hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait)**_

* * *

><p>"Take him to the medical room, quickly!" Robin instructed in panic.<p>

Starfire flew to the medical room and grabbed a stretcher which she took back to where Cyborg was laying.

"Charge..." He muttered.

The hole wasn't deep, but because it had been blasted on his robot half, he needed to fix it as soon as possible, but to do that, he would need to be fully charged as the blast making him drift into unconsciousness. Beastboy turned into an octopus and picked Cyborg up with his tentacles, carefully placing him on the gurney. He transformed back.

"Dude, is he gonna be ok?" He asked.

"Yes, please! I would also like to know this information," Starfire asked worried.

The team looked at Robin, then back at Cyborg.

"Im sure he'll be fine, once he's charged he'll be able to fix where the blow was since it only affected his robot side," Robin reassured.

Starfire and Beastboy nodded and then lifted Cyborg to the medical room. Meanwhile Robin went to fetch the battery pack, similar to the one Cyborg had used when they had found him with Fixit. Robin grabbed it after searching Cyborg's room, and quickly ran to the medical room where he set it down on a nearby table. As the surface hit the table a sudden blast shocked everyone. They all looked at each other to see if anyone was hurt, but it turns out, it hadn't happened in the medical room. Infact it had happened somewhere in the city, not too far from the tower. Before anyone could say anything they were already running to the main room to see the screen. Robin was typing away on the keyboard to see if he could locate the precise location. Suddenly a red blur passed by their windows, the Titan's heads following it looking confused. A silent cry was heard as it flew past and hit the ocean.

"Dude! It looked like Starfire's hair when the hairdryer exploded!" Beastboy laughed.

"Alright team, lets move. Titans g-" Robin paused with his fist in the air.

Cyborg was at the door with the battery pack attached to him.

"Where ya'll gonna leave without me?" He asked, eyebrow raised and smirking.

"But friend, you are injured!" Starfire reminded.

"I know, but I can fix it when we get back from kicking bad guy butt! To the T-CAR!" He cheered before turning around and running.

"Before anyone says anything, I DID NOT give him another virus," Beastboy rushed.

Robin shook his head.

"Lets go meet Cyborg at the garage," He instructed.

Everyone nodded in agreement then ran or flew to meet him. When they arrived they saw Cyborg smiling wide, cheerful, cleaning his car with a rag.

"OH OH OH, Can I drive, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Beastboy begged.

Cyborg suddenly stopped cleaning his car and became serious, his smile disappearing.

"...Never..." He deadpanned.

Beastboy went white and his ears drooped.

"Not cool dude...not...coooooooooool,"

"Please friends, I think that we should get going to see what trouble has been caused," Starfire requested wanting to get there as soon as possible.

"Starfire's right, lets go," Robin climbed into the front passenger seat.

Cyborg looked at Beastboy, who looked back. Starfire was already in the back seat. Beastboy and Cyborg both made a dart for the drivers door handle, both grabbing it at the same time.

"You are not driving my baby!" He yelled, grabbing BB's neck with his free hand.

"But pleeeeeease! I'm the best driver this city has ever seen. Just ask all my lady friends," He said, winking.

"Ya'll don't have any!"

Cyborg grabbed Beastboys face, making his eyes almost pop out of his head. He forced him to let go of the handle and threw him into the back, before diving into the front seat.

"Awwww my baby, you know I would never let grass stain hurt you, no I wouldn't,"

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Can we please just go?" Robin said getting irritated.

Cyborg nodded, and started the car, heading for down town Jump.

* * *

><p>Nada hit the ground, making a small crator where his body was. He stood up and brushed himself off.<p>

"Well that was un called for," He muttered.

Raven was flying through the air towards Nada. When she got close enough she grabbed his leg and with her strength she threw him towards a building. Being as smart as he was, Nada set himself alite, safely passing through the building and out the other side with no injuries. He stared at the body shaped hole he had made through the building. He changed back to normal but still went flying, not realising there was another building.

"She's so-"

He was cut short when he smashed through a brick wall with great force and fell onto a tiled floor covered in rubble. He shook his head and stood up aching a bit. He rotated to see where he was, going eye wide when he saw a woman covering herself with a shower curtain screaming. Suddenly a wave of people flooded in with bats and other objects they could use as weapons.

"Terribly sorry, I was just-" He felt something wrap around his ankle.

He slowly looked down to see a black tendril gripping it.

"Ugh, not again," He groaned before being whip-lashed out of the building and back into the air.

Raven was standing on the road swinging Nada around like a lasso. After a few minutes she released him and he, once again, plummeted into the earths surface. He pushed himself onto his elbows and sat up, letting out a breath. Nada got up again.

"This is getting annoying," He said.

Suddenly something smashed into the back of him. The T-Car. He bounced off the hood and the roof while the car was driving full speed. When he collided with it, it caused him to fly back further. Everyone in the car was screaming with white wide eyes. Starfire was crushing Beastboy as she clung to him for

safety, screaming in his ear. Cyborg slammed his foot on the brake.

"Woah! What was that?!" He cried out.

Everyone climbed out the car and ran to Raven. Except Cyborg who was examining the car to make sure it had no dents.

"Phew. She's ok everybody! She is ok!" He said, hands in the air.

The car became incased in black magic and was raised off the ground.

"W-What are you doing?!" He said, looking towards Raven who was ignoring him and focusing on only one thing.

Revenge.

She looked into the distance and saw a figure rise off of the ground. Her hand went behind her, causing the T-Car to follow, then her hand shot over her head. She let out a battle cry as she sent the car hurtling towards Nada. Raven watched in amusement as the car flew towards him, waiting for it to destroy him. But instead, Nada set himself alite again and when the car was about to hit him, the heat from the fire caused the car to melt into two leaving the enemy safe and unharmed. The car passed by him and hit the ground behind, causing it to explode. The impact of the explosion caused a blast of wind which blew Nada's hair and clothes forwards. He looked up at the team menacingly.

"Nooo! My baby, maaaa baby, she's gone!" Cyborg said while rolling around on the road in chibi forum with tears pouring from his eyes, creating a giant puddle beneath him.

Nada said in a threatening voice:

"Now its my turn,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: Hope you liked it! Please R&R)**_


End file.
